


what normal people do

by Sassgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bored Tony Stark, Clint Barton is an idiot, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassgard/pseuds/Sassgard
Summary: Co Natasza robi w czasie wolnym?





	what normal people do

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia co robię, bawcie się tak dobrze jak ja podczas pisania tego, A

Ile osób było w drużynie, tyle powstawało teorii na temat tego, co Natasza robi w wolnym czasie. W niektórych przypadkach na jedną głowę przypadały więcej niż dwa domysły, ale to Stark ze swoim osobnym folderem w bazie danych był absolutnym zwycięzcą w tej kategorii. Tradycją stało się, że kiedy tylko Wdowa znikała w swojej części wieży, męska część Avengersów rozpoczynała snucie przypuszczeń gdzie konretnie i w jakim celu kobieta się udała.

– Mówię wam, pewnie poleruje kolekcję noży, albo nie wiem, spisuje alfabetycznie ofiary w swoim pamiętniku mordercy – stwierdził któregoś razu Clint, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu smartfona. Od kiedy Tony pokazał mu grę z ich własnymi podobiznami ciężko było zobaczyć go robiącego cokolwiek innego. Gniusz był cholernie pewien, ze każdy promienny uśmiech Bartona posłany w jego stronę to po prostu kolejna porażka pikselowego Iron Man’a, Clint jest dupkiem, bądźmy szczerzy.

– Może przykleja kosmyki ich włosów na ścianę – dodał Stark, co było podpunktem siedemdziesiątym czwartym na jego liście. Steve potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował wymazać z niej ten osobliwy obraz. Jego zdaniem Natasza po prostu odpoczywała od ich obecności. Tylko że Tony nie potrafił wyobrazić jej sobie w wannie pełnej piany, w blasku świec i z muzyką w tle. Fakt, zdarzyło mu się przyłapać kiedyś Nataszę na podśpiewywaniu pod nosem czegoś z nowej płyty Imagine Dragons, nawet widział raz jak maluje paznokcie u stóp, co było więcej niż dziwne, bo podobne skupienie na jej twarzy dostrzec można było w nieco innych okolicznościach. JARVIS milczał jak zaklęty i Clint przypuszczał, że został przekupiony. To tylko utrzymało go w i tak już silnym przeświadczeniu, iż sztucznym inteligencjom ufać nie należy.

* * *

 

–JARVIS, sezon czwarty, odcinek szósty.

_Z przyjemnością, agentko Romanov_.

–Zjem kostkę czekolady za każdym razem, gdy Joey swoim idiotyczm zachowaniem przypomni mi Starka.

_Z troski o panny zdrowie odradzam pomysłu, miłego seansu._


End file.
